disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu/Gallery
Images of Kovu in television and motion picture productions. Films & Television ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' 82386.jpg|Kovu tries to drive Kiara out of his territory 82406.jpg|Kovu and Kiara climb Rocks to escape crocodiles KovuKiaracrocodile.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles 82484.jpg|Kovu frightened by Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Kovu first meets Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|Kovu corners Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg|"What are you doing?" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1157.jpg|Kovu teases Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1160.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg|Kiara is impressed with Kovu's boasting lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1235.jpg|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1315.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg|Kovu grins as Kiara teases the crocodiles lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg|Kovu plays with Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg|Kovu is carried away by his mother, Zira lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.jpg|Kovu and his sister in the Outlands lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2477.jpg|Kovu being scolded by Zira for playing with Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg|Zira praises Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2606.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2826.jpg|Kovu sleeping lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Kovu's painting in Rafiki's Tree NukaSarcastic.png|A sleeping Kovu being looked upon by Nuka and Vitani simbas_pride_0788.jpg simbas_pride_0851.jpg|Kovu introduces himself simbas_pride_0877.jpg simbas_pride_1534.jpg|Kovu and his mother simbas_pride_1606.jpg|Zira singing to Kovu 82806.jpg|Kovu leaps off the side of a cliff with Kiara in tow 82816.jpg|Kovu playfully blocks Kiara's path 82831.jpg|Simba roars at Kovu, who in turn, roars back 82879.jpg|Kovu smiling at Kiara Kovu_Blocks_Kiara.png|Kovu smiling as Kiara recognizes him Kovu_Carry_Kiara_Safetly_Blu-Ray.png KOVUCaption.png|Kovu is accepted into the pride lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3151.jpg|Kovu as a young adult lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg|Zira and Kovu survey the fire lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg|Kovu and Zira as the plan unfolds lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3821.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3951.jpg|Kovu standing over Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg|Kovu prepares to rescue Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg|Kovu and Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg|Simba and Kovu hear Rafiki's voice lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4204.jpg|Kovu stands before Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg|Simba and Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4312.jpg|Kovu grins slyly as the Pridelanders turn their backs lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|Kovu annoyed at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg|Serious Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4784.jpg|Kovu tirelessly trains Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4794.jpg|Kovu rolling his eyes lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4856.jpg|Kovu about to pounce on Timon lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.jpg|Kovu surprised by Kiara's roar lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5072.jpg|Kovu is introduced to the concept of "fun" simbas_pride_1916.jpg|Kovu as a young adult simbas_pride_2423.jpg|Kovu in the midst of the fire simbas_pride_2610.jpg simbas_pride_2786.jpg|Kovu in Simba's nightmare simbas_pride_2844.jpg|Kovu preparing to complete his mother's plan simbas_pride_2862.jpg|Kiara unknowingly distracts Kovu from killing Simba 83036.jpg 83095.jpg|Simba takes Kovu to a fire-ravaged portion of the Pride Lands 83173.jpg|Kovu being scarred by Zira lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5163.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg|Kovu and Kiara accidentally kiss lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg|Kovu and Kiara stargaze lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.jpg|Kovu and Kiara embrace lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|Kovu and Kiara say goodnight lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg|Kovu follows Simba into the den lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6086.jpg|Kovu plans to tell Kiara about his part in Zira's plot lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6186.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6245.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg|Kovu unconscious lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6343.jpg|Kovu watches as Simba climbs up the dam lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6438.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.jpg|Kovu's scar simbas_pride_3069.jpg|Kovu laughing. simbas_pride_3078.jpg|Kiara and Kovu with Timon and Pumbaa simbas_pride_3093.jpg|Kovu running simbas_pride_3176.jpg simbas_pride_3186.jpg simbas_pride_3427.jpg|Kovu in "Upendi" simbas_pride_3500.jpg simbas_pride_3689.jpg simbas_pride_3759.jpg|Kovu realizes, too late, that he has led Simba into an ambush simbas_pride_3783.jpg|Kovu defending Simba simbas_pride_3876.jpg simbas_pride_3880.jpg simbas_pride_3884.jpg simbas_pride_3963.jpg|Kovu saddened by his brother's demise 83208.jpg|Kovu asks for Simba's forgiveness 83332.jpg|Kovu gets a kiss 83453.jpg|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle 83564.jpg|The assumed wedding of Kovu and Kiara 83596.jpg|Kovu roars alongside his new family Kovu_sees_Kiara.png|Kovu smiling affectingly at Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg|Kovu returns to Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg|Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6929.jpg|Kovu flees a herd of oryx lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg|Scar in Kovu's reflection lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.jpg|Kovu looks back sadly at Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg|Kovu in "Love Will Find A Way" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7552.jpg|Kovu smiles when he sees Kiara again lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg|Kovu and Kiara falling in love lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7670.jpg|Kovu and Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7694.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|"Hey, look...we are one." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together...and start a pride all our own!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg|Kovu is skeptical lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8468.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8683.jpg|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg|Kovu and his mate lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Kovu and his family lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8933.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8955.jpg|Kovu at the end of the film lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg|Kovu with his mate and Simba and Nala simbas_pride_3985.jpg|Kovu yells at his mother simbas_pride_4168.jpg simbas_pride_4181.jpg simbas_pride_4618.jpg simbas_pride_4645.jpg simbas_pride_4993.jpg|Kovu and Kiara leap during a flash of lightning simbas_pride_5006.jpg|Kovu stands up to his mother simbas_pride_5258.jpg|Kovu and Kiara reunite simbas_pride_5271.jpg|Kovu is accepted by Simba simbas_pride_5272.jpg|Kovu and his mate smiling at Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg 83026.jpg|Kovu and Kiara Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg ''The Lion Guard'' ''Lions of the Outlands'' Lions-of-the-outlands (110).png Lions-of-the-outlands (111).png|Kovu meets Kion lionsoutlands (3).png lionsoutlands (4).png Lions-of-the-outlands (113).png Lions-of-the-outlands (114).png Lions-of-the-outlands (115).png Lions-of-the-outlands (120).png Lions-of-the-outlands (124).png Lions-of-the-outlands (125).png Lions-of-the-outlands (127).png Lions-of-the-outlands (128).png Lions-of-the-outlands (129).png Lions-of-the-outlands (131).png Lions-of-the-outlands (132).png Lions-of-the-outlands (133).png Lions-of-the-outlands (135).png Lions-of-the-outlands (136).png Lions-of-the-outlands (137).png Lions-of-the-outlands (138).png Lions-of-the-outlands (139).png Lions-of-the-outlands (141).png Lions-of-the-outlands (143).png Lions-of-the-outlands (146).png Lions-of-the-outlands (147).png Lions-of-the-outlands (149).png Lions-of-the-outlands (151).png Lions-of-the-outlands (152).png Lions-of-the-outlands (153).png Lions-of-the-outlands (154).png Lions-of-the-outlands (155).png Lions-of-the-outlands (156).png Lions-of-the-outlands (163).png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (171).png Lions-of-the-outlands (172).png Lions-of-the-outlands (173).png lionsoutlands (5).png Lions-of-the-outlands (178).png|Kovu wants to know more about the Roar of the Elders Lions-of-the-outlands (193).png Lions-of-the-outlands (194).png Lions-of-the-outlands (198).png Lions-of-the-outlands (202).png Lions-of-the-outlands (212).png Lions-of-the-outlands (213).png Lions-of-the-outlands (214).png Lions-of-the-outlands (215).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Lions-of-the-outlands (217).png Lions-of-the-outlands (218).png Lions-of-the-outlands (219).png Lions-of-the-outlands (395).png Lions-of-the-outlands (399).png lionsoutlands (6).png Lions-of-the-outlands (400).png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png|Kovu defends Jasiri from his brother, Nuka Lions-of-the-outlands (402).png Lions-of-the-outlands (403).png Lions-of-the-outlands (405).png lionsoutlands (7).png Lions-of-the-outlands (406).png Lions-of-the-outlands (409).png Lions-of-the-outlands (422).png Lions-of-the-outlands (471).png Lions-of-the-outlands (472).png Lions-of-the-outlands (473).png Lions-of-the-outlands (474).png Lions-of-the-outlands (475).png Lions-of-the-outlands (476).png Lions-of-the-outlands (477).png Lions-of-the-outlands (484).png Lions-of-the-outlands (485).png Lions-of-the-outlands (490).png Lions-of-the-outlands (493).png Lions-of-the-outlands (494).png Lions-of-the-outlands (495).png Lions-of-the-outlands (505).png Lions-of-the-outlands (506).png Lions-of-the-outlands (509).png Lions-of-the-outlands (536).png Lions-of-the-outlands (537).png Lions-of-the-outlands (538).png Lions-of-the-outlands (547).png Lions-of-the-outlands (550).png Lions-of-the-outlands (551).png Lions-of-the-outlands (552).png Lions-of-the-outlands (559).png Lions-of-the-outlands (560).png|Kovu ducks out of the way of Kion's Roar of the Elders Lions-of-the-outlands (564).png Lions-of-the-outlands (565).png Lions-of-the-outlands (567).png Lions-of-the-outlands (568).png Lions-of-the-outlands (569).png Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries